Compliance With Authority
by awrestlinggod
Summary: Stephanie McMahon has qualified as a detective and she gets thrown straight into her first case on the homicide desk with her new partner Paul Levesque. He treats her with open hostility for no apparent reason which does not help their investigation into the murder of a young woman in her own home.
1. Chapter 1

JULY 1949

Paul Levesque was in a bad mood. He had been sat at his desk all morning working on this bullshit paperwork. He was the only person in the office, everyone else was out there doing something productive. If not productive then at least interesting, better than this shit either way. How could working on the homicide desk be this boring? He had two cases to work on and here he was sitting in the station. He slammed his pen down in irritation which caused a blob of ink to appear on the sheet of paper in front of him. He instinctively tried to get it off with another blank sheet of paper which only served to smudge it and ruin the document that had been half completed in the process. He angrily screwed up both sheets of paper and tossed them in the trash.

"God damn it! Another ten minutes wasted." He leaned back in his chair and rubbed both hands through his short hair in frustration. He then rubbed his eyes as he let out a sigh. This was when he saw his captain walk into the office and head towards him. If the old bastard tried to put another case on his desk there was going to be trouble.

"Good morning Levesque."

"What's good about it?" Paul grumbled. He was further irritated by his captain laughing in response before informing him, "I've got something for you."

"I'm already on two cases," Paul protested, "Give it to Fletcher or Carson."

"Did I say it was a case? I've got something better than that."

Paul was in no mood for games but he at least attempted to be polite to his superior, "Captain, what are you talking about? I'm busy here."

Captain Smith smiled, his yellow teeth visible to Paul, "I got a partner for you."

Paul held up a hand defensively, "No, no, no. You know I don't work with a partner. Ever."

"You do now. Want to know the best thing?"

"Not really."

The captain knew that this was going to piss Paul off and he enjoyed his next carefully phrased sentence immensely, "She's a rookie."

Paul closed his eyes, "A rookie? You're giving me a... wait a minute... _she_?"

A big grin appeared again, "That's right, we have a woman joining us and she's your partner. I'll send her in to you in a minute." As the captain walked away Paul shook his head and mumbled aloud, "Fucking women detectives now? And a rookie? How does a rookie get to work homicide? And why me? That's the biggest question, why fucking me?." He decided not to bother attempting to restart his work as he was too irritated now to concentrate on it. Instead he sat and waited for his supposed new partner to come into the office. When she did so he saw that she was younger than him and he took in the long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a grey suit that looked reasonably expensive. She smiled as she approached him and he considered that there was at least one positive to this; she looked great. Not that that was a good enough reason to work with a god damn woman.

The woman held out a hand as she reached his desk, "Good morning, I'm Stephanie McMahon." Paul reluctantly shook the hand and mumbled, "Paul Levesque."

"Pleased to meet you." Already the exuberance in her voice grated on his nerves as he grunted and gestured to an empty desk in the row on the opposite side of the office, directly to the right hand side of his own, "Take that desk, it's empty."

Stephanie sat down at her new desk and laughed, "An empty desk, very nice."

Paul laughed humorlessly, "Won't last long."

"What do I do now?" Stephanie seemed incredibly excited to begin work but Paul picked up his pen again and got another sheet of paper ready, "Nothing. Be quiet and let me work."

"Charming," Stephanie mumbled to herself.

Paul began to redo his paperwork and the only sound in the office was the clock on the wall ticking and Paul's pen scratching on the paper. After a few minutes Stephanie opened the drawers of the desk one by one, "This desk is empty."

Paul stopped writing and made his irritation obvious, "Didn't I say that?"

"I know but I mean, shouldn't I have supplies? I've only got my badge, my gun and a notepad."

Paul mumbled, "What else do you want?"

Stephanie decided not to bother answering the question. For the new few minutes she sat with her head propped on one hand and watched Paul writing. Eventually out of sheer boredom she asked, "What are you writing?"

"What I'm _trying_ to write is my notes on this case that I've been wasting my time on for a week. So if you don't mind..."

Stephanie sat silently again for another few minutes before she unconsciously started tapping the fingers of the hand which was not supporting her head on the desk.

Paul stopped writing again and his increasing irritation became even more obvious, "Seriously?"

"What?" Stephanie demanded indignantly.

"Can't you just sit quietly? Is that really too hard?"

Stephanie mumbled, "Sorry sir, I didn't realise I was back in school."

Paul ignored the sarcasm and resumed writing. Ten minutes later the writing stopped and the sheet of paper was moved aside which Stephanie hoped meant that now she would be given something to do or maybe there would even be a conversation of some kind. What an outlandish thought that was. Apparently it was not to be as Paul began writing on a second sheet of paper so Stephanie risked irritating him again by getting up and walking over to the window. She looked down at the cars that drove slowly past the station and the people going about their daily business. She watched two uniformed officers entering the building. She had been like them only a short time before but she had been fast tracked straight from uniform to homicide. That was a sure sign that she was as good as she thought she was at police work.

Behind her Captain Smith had returned to the office, his loud footsteps on the wooden floor alerted her to his presence before she heard the voice "Levesque I've got something for you."

Paul looked up, "Isn't giving me her enough for one morning?"

"Excuse me?" This guy's attitude was starting to get under Stephanie's skin already. She was ignored as the captain said to Paul, "Shut up. There's been a murder, young woman, strangled. Here's the file, get over there." He dropped the file on Paul's desk and left before any protest could be made.

Paul moaned to himself, "Three cases now, this is stupid." He opened the file which only contained one typed piece of paper at the moment and read out the address where the murder had happened followed by an announcement, "Young woman found strangled by her husband."

Stephanie remained standing by the window, looking over at her supposed new partner and wondering why his attitude to everything was so negative. What kind of way was that to live? "If they know that the husband strangled her why do they need us?"

Paul groaned angrily, "I obviously meant found by the husband not strangled by him."

"Right, sorry."

Paul stood, put his black jacket on and walked towards the exit without saying anything further. Stephanie followed, deciding against another sarcastic comment. She caught up to Paul but he said nothing until they walked out of the station into the parking lot. As she shielded her eyes from the sun with one hand she heard, "Can you drive a car?"

"Of course I can." Stephanie had made her opinion that the question was stupid plainly obvious. She just managed to catch the key that was thrown at her before it hit her. "Let's see you then." With that Paul was getting into the car.

Stephanie climbed in beside him and quickly she pulled out into the street and headed in the direction of the address that they had been given. She chastised her new partner, "You don't have to be rude you know. It's not a requirement."

Paul slouched in the passenger seat, "You think we're going to be friends McMahon? I don't want a partner, I certainly don't want a rookie partner and I most definitely don't want a rookie woman partner. Since I wasn't given the choice how about you drive the car and we'll go do our job?"

"Fine," Stephanie snorted.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul slouched back in his seat with his eyes closed as his partner drove them towards the address of the reported murder. At least she would serve a purpose if she did all of the driving, he might be able to get some sleep on longer journeys like this one.

"Are you trying to go to sleep?"

Paul sighed but did not open his eyes, "Wouldn't be succeeding if I was would I?"

"How can you be tired? It's not even ten am."

Paul mumbled, "I just am, what's it to you?"

"Is there anything that I am allowed to talk about?"

Paul mumbled again, "Presuming that you won't take no for an answer you can talk about work. You don't want to know me and I don't want to know you so can we leave it at that?"

"Fine. What do we know about the case?"

"You're one of those people that has to be told everything twice huh?" Yet again irritation was more than obvious, "Young woman found strangled by her boyfriend," he clarified sarcastically, "That's found by the husband, not strangled by him."

"Could be both."

That drew a single laugh from Paul but for the first time it did contain a hint of humor, "You're right, it could be both."

Happy with that minor victory Stephanie drove the rest of the way in silence. Nearly fifteen minutes later as she drove along the street that she had been looking for she saw two police cars and a coroners van parked outside of a house and there was an officer standing outside of the property on the lawn, making sure that a small group of onlookers kept themselves a reasonable distance away. Stephanie parked behind the other vehicles and announced, "We're here."

"Thanks for the insight," Paul quipped as he was already climbing out of the car. Stephanie got out of the car with a sigh and banged the door closed and hurried after Paul who had not bothered to wait for her. As she caught up to him he spoke to the officer on guard duty, "Justin."

"Morning Detective Levesque."

With great reluctance Paul admitted, "This is my partner."

Stephanie smiled as she handled her own introduction, "Stephanie McMahon."

The officer nodded with a smile of his own, "Good morning ma'am. Justin Roberts."

"What do we know?" Paul was keen to get down to business.

"The victim is Brianna Bryan, thirty, married, no kids. She's in the kitchen. The husband, Daniel Bryan found her this morning when he returned from work. He's inside, in the living room, so you can speak to him."

Paul nodded, "We'll do that." He walked towards the house so Stephanie followed him. They walked into the house and Paul headed straight along the hallway towards the kitchen which was at the far end. Again Stephanie followed him, taking in the cleanliness and tidy presentation of the home as she did so. It looked like the kind of place a happy couple would live but appearances could be deceptive.

Paul entered the kitchen and saw the body on the tiled floor. She had been a pretty woman with long dark hair but now she was pale in death as she lay on her back near the small wooden table. She had bruising on her throat which had clearly been sustained during strangulation. He noticed that there was an empty coffee cup on the table top that the victim appeared to have been sitting at shortly before her murder. The chair opposite the victim's had also been left out from under the table making it obvious that the murderer had been sitting at the table with her.

Paul spoke to the bald headed coroner who stood up from next to the body, "Hello Steve, this is my new partner."

Stephanie handled her own introduction again, "Stephanie McMahon."

"Steve Austin. Pleased to meet you," Stephanie smiled at the man with the very distinctive gruff voice as he continued, "She was strangled, obviously. The bruising indicates that the killer used their hands rather than some kind of rope or anything like that but there is no sign of a struggle and there is no skin or anything else under the victims finger nails to indicate a struggle of any kind. My guess is that she was unconscious before being strangled but there is no other sign of injury on her. Time of death I'm going to say was yesterday evening."

"So you're saying someone put something..." Paul looked at the empty coffee cup on the table and then pointed at it, "in this and drugged her?"

"I'll take it back to the lab and we'll compare it to what we find inside her but that seems likely yes."

Paul nodded, "Right, we'll leave you to it," then to Stephanie, "Let's talk to the husband." As she walked out of the kitchen behind him Stephanie voiced an observation she had made, "Only one cup."

Paul carried on walking towards the living room, "Huh?"

"Stop," Stephanie's voice raised for the first time as she asserted herself. It worked as her partner stopped walking and turned to face her. "Two people were sitting at that table but there's only one cup."

Paul thought for a half second and then nodded, his voice lacked hostility or sarcasm for the first time, "You're right. Whoever this was either didn't drink with her which is unlikely as they had to put something into the victim's drink and the easiest way to do that would be if they made it. It would have looked strange if they didn't drink too."

"Right. So he or she knew not to leave anything behind that we could trace to them but they also knew that we would find whatever it is that she ingested so they didn't bother to hide her cup. Wait a minute, fingerprints."

Paul looked doubtful, "You never know but I can't imagine we'll find anything. This seems like it was planned to me."

"I agree. Let's talk to the husband."

They walked into the small living room and saw a police officer sitting on a beige couch with a man who looked to be about the same age as the victim. He had long scruffy hair and a similar beard. It was apparent that he had been crying. Paul dismissed the officer and then introduced himself and Stephanie and confirmed the man's name and date of birth. When this was done Paul asked, "Tell me why your wife appears to have been murdered last night yet you only reported it this morning?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at Paul's lack of sensitivity as the question was answered heatedly, "Because I didn't find her until this morning. I'm a truck driver, I was out of town last night on a job."

Stephanie tried to sound a little more sensitive than Paul, "So you came home and found your wife?"

"Yes," Daniel's voice broke as he fought to hold back more tears, "Oh god Brie. Who would do this?"

"Was anything taken from the house?" Paul asked with any apparent consideration the distressed state of the man sitting before him.

"I didn't check but it doesn't look like anything has been moved or taken."

"Any idea who would want to hurt your wife?" The questions were being fired at the guy quickly, making Stephanie think that if she was doing the interview she would be handling it very differently. Maybe she had a lot to learn after all, if learning from this man was a good idea.

Daniel answered sadly, "No, Brie doesn't have any enemies."

Stephanie decided it was her turn to ask a question and she did so more softly than Paul, "What about family?"

"Only her sister Nicole."

"No parents?"

"I know what family means," Daniel snapped, "Her parents died in a car accident two years ago."

Paul surprised Stephanie by aggressively ordering, "Watch your tone. Can anyone verify that you were out of town last night?"

Daniel gave the name and address of the company he worked for which Stephanie wrote down in her notebook as he added, "Talk to the manager."

"Don't worry I will," Paul assured him, "I need your wife's sister's address too." Daniel provided the information and again Stephanie wrote it down.

Paul looked at Stephanie, "Anything else we need?" Feeling a little under the spotlight Stephanie quickly shook her head, "No, don't think so."

"We'll talk again," Paul told Daniel who nodded in response. Paul turned and walked quickly out of the room leaving Stephanie standing in front of the bereaved husband feeling a little awkward. "I'm sorry for your loss sir," She muttered before hurrying after Paul and following him out of the house. As they got back into the car with Stephanie behind the wheel she asked, "Where to now?"

"Where do you think? We speak to the haulage company and then the sister."

Stephanie checked the address that she had written down in her notepad and pulled out into the quiet street. As she turned onto a wider street at the end of the block her curiosity got the better of her, "What was that 'watch your tone' about? One minute you make it clear that you don't want to work with me and then you defend me?"

Paul slouched into his seat again, "You're a detective, apparently. That means the public have to speak to you with respect. It doesn't mean that I do."

"Thanks a lot," Stephanie snorted, "Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"I told you I don't want a partner and especially not a woman. If you don't like it, get a transfer or something."

"What do you have against women?" Stephanie demanded with anger of her own for the first time.

Paul closed his eyes again as he tried to relax, "Shut up and drive the car McMahon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay so they confirmed that the husband was out of town on a delivery last night," Stephanie said as she followed Paul out of the haulage company's offices and back into the parking lot at the front of the building.

"You see these things on the sides of my head McMahon? They're not painted on, I use them to listen to what people say." Stephanie began to get irritated yet again, she was trying her best to make a good impression on her first day as a detective but this guy was starting to test her patience, "Does everything have to be sarcastic with you?"

Paul opened the door on the passenger side of the car, "It does in response to stupidity." Stephanie got into the drivers seat and grumbled, "So talking to you about the case is stupid now?"

Paul sighed, "Repeating something to me that I just heard thirty seconds before is stupid regardless of the subject. Just drive, you know the address of the sister's place, get over there."

"I'm your partner not some uniform that you can order around," Stephanie snapped.

Paul leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes again, "Don't drive then, let's sit here all day. Like I give a damn." Stephanie groaned in frustration and pulled the car out of the parking lot, heading for the address that she had written down in her notepad for the victim's sister Nicole.

Paul said nothing for the entire journey and Stephanie was not sure if he was even awake. She made no attempt at conversation as she knew that it would only result in sarcasm, an insult or sexism, probably all three if she was honest. Fifteen minutes later she parked the car outside of the correct house, "This is the place." Getting no response she looked over at Paul and saw that he was indeed asleep. She slapped his arm and repeated herself loudly, "Hey! We're here!"

Paul jerked awake, "Right, let's go."

"She's not going to know that her sister is dead, we're going to have to tell her."

Paul rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Good luck with that."

"You're going to make me do it?" Stephanie whined.

"You joined the homicide desk McMahon, pretty dumb move if you don't want to deal with dead people and their families." Stephanie had to admit that for once he was right, this was a part of the job that she would have to get used to. She got out of the car as Paul did the same.

The house was small and not in very good condition. The paintwork of the wooden window frames was faded and flaky in places and some of the red roof tiles were cracked however the garden was tidy therefore it appeared that the owner or owners liked to live somewhere that they felt proud of but obviously did not have much money to spend on the place. Stephanie took all of this in as she walked up the small gravel driveway, "I wonder if she lives alone?"

Paul grunted, "You should know that already, you should have asked the victim's husband. You didn't even get her surname, all we know is Nicole."

Stephanie had been about to press the doorbell but instead she turned around and stood with one hand on her hip and demanded, "Well you didn't ask those things either did you? In fact I didn't question him, you did!"

Paul patronised, "If I had asked him you wouldn't be standing there now realising that you made a mistake would you? I won't be there every time you question someone so start thinking for yourself. I was waiting for you to show some initiative instead of standing there like an ornament with that notepad of yours."

Stephanie pouted mostly out of embarrassment and turned around without a word to push the doorbell. There was no response so after a long moment Stephanie pressed it again and knocked the door loudly. Again there was no response and Stephanie looked into the living room window, "Should we try around the back?"

"We should look her up at her place of work."

Stephanie looked at him as she fell into the trap, "We don't know where she works."

"You're not the hot shit that you thought you were are you McMahon?" The overwhelming arrogance grated on Stephanie's nerves so she angrily demanded, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Paul continued in his condescending tone, "It means that you somehow got pulled straight from uniform onto homicide and you think that makes you something special. It doesn't, it makes you a rookie who has no clue what she's doing so remember that and don't get above your station."

Stephanie had finally had enough, "Screw you, you arrogant sexist prick. You're my partner not my boss. Get off my case."

Paul laughed once, "So you do have a backbone at least. Get over to the neighbours place and find out where she works."

Stephanie walked past Paul as she moaned, "Right, you stand there and give the orders, I'll go do all the work." She could not see the faintest hint of a smile on Paul's face as she had her back to him as she walked towards the next house up the street. This house was in better condition than the one that they had come to visit and the garden was similarly well tended to. Maybe some sort of little contest between the neighbours? Stephanie figured that she may be in luck for information as the net curtain at the living room window twitched as she walked up the small driveway, a sure sign of nosy neighbours. Stephanie smiled as she pressed the doorbell. Her partner might be an asshole but she was now a detective and this was her first opportunity to flash her badge at someone. A small woman who looked to be in her late fifties opened the door and spoke without waiting for Stephanie to introduce herself, "She's at work."

A little surprised at how freely the information was provided Stephanie showed her badge anyway, "I'm detective McMahon. I need to speak to your neighbour Nicole on a family matter. Are you able to tell me where she works?"

"There's a Pharmacy three blocks down, she works there," the woman gestured to her left.

Stephanie wrote this down and then asked, "Can you tell me Nicole's surname please?"

"Bella. What's this about?"

Stephanie wrote down the surname and closed her notepad, "I can't tell you that, but you've been most helpful." Before the nosy old woman could ask any more questions Stephanie turned and walked quickly away. She returned to Paul who was now standing next to the car and shared the new information, "Nicole Bella, she works in a Pharmacy three blocks down."

Paul opened the passenger door, "Are you driving or walking?" Stephanie growled quietly in frustration and then opened her door and got into the car. She was not sure how much of this constant sarcasm she could take. She was not even half way through her first shift working with this guy and she was ready to murder him already.

A few minutes later Stephanie parked the car in a empty spot in front of a row of four small shops, one of which was the Pharmacy that they needed to visit. Stephanie demanded, "Any chance of you helping out in here or shall I just go in by myself? You can sit here and sleep or whatever it is that you do."

Paul opened his door as he quipped, "I'll come in, we might get some info that way."

Stephanie ignored the obvious attempt to draw a reaction and got out of the car. She straightened her jacket and followed Paul who as usual had not bothered to wait for her. She almost managed to catch up to him before he walked into the shop which only meant that the wooden door closed in her face with a bang. With a sigh she pushed the door open and walked inside. By this time Paul had just finished introducing himself and asking the tall middle aged man with greying hair who was standing behind the counter where Nicole Bella was. Stephanie guessed that this guy was the owner of the place.

The man replied, "In the back, go through if you like." Paul nodded and headed for the open door at the end of the counter which had the words staff only printed on it in large letters. As Stephanie followed Paul the man greeted her politely, "Good morning ma'am."

Stephanie smiled as someone being pleasant to her made a nice change from speaking to Paul, "Good morning." She followed Paul into the back room and saw that there were shelves lined with all kinds of boxes and bottles of drugs on the the shelves. As they entered the dark haired young woman dressed in a white lab coat who was stacking one of the shelves turned around and appeared that she was about to tell them that they should not be in here until she took in the way they were dressed. Paul asked, "Nicole Bella?"

Stephanie saw the woman's eyes narrow slightly, unsurprisingly wondering what this was about, "Yes?"

"Detective Levesque, this is detective McMahon. I'm very sorry to have to inform you that your sister Brianna was found dead at her home this morning." Stephanie watched confusion and then horror appear on the woman's face as she wondered why Paul had told her that she was going to be the one to issue the bad news but had then proceeded to do so himself.

Nicole unsurprisingly sounded shocked and horrified as she looked at Paul with a blank expression, as though the news had not fully registered yet, "Brie is dead? Oh my god, why? How?" She began to cry as she finished the final question.

Paul did not respond and after a second Stephanie realised that Paul had done the hard part but he was expecting her to do the rest. She took over, "Your sister was strangled by someone. It is quite..."

Nicole let out a strange kind of gasped scream in horror as her hands flew up to her face, "Someone killed her? Someone killed my sister?"

Stephanie spoke softly, "Yes I'm afraid that's correct. It is clear that the person who did it was someone that she knew. She sat down to drink a cup of coffee with whoever it was and we believe that someone put something in it to drug her, then they strangled her." As she mentioned the victim being drugged Stephanie looked around at the room full of drugs that they were standing in. Paul had already done the same.

Nicole appeared to be devastated by this news as she cried and repeated several times, "Oh my god." Paul studied her and there was no doubt about it, she was top of his very short list of suspects. So short that right now it contained two names and one of them had an alibi for being out of town at the time of the murder. He watched as his partner continued to speak, "When was the last time you saw your sister?"

Nicole demanded, "Wait, are you trying to say that you think I killed my sister?"

"Detective McMahon asked a question, answer it," Paul ordered sternly. He then watched as Stephanie produced a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Nicole who used it to wipe her eyes, noticing that her hand shook as she did so. When this job was done Nicole answered the original question, "Yesterday. We had lunch together. Oh god Brie."

Stephanie's next question was, "Where were you last night?"

"At home. John and I were both home all night."

Stephanie nodded, "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your sister?"

"No. No way. Brie didn't have any enemies, she's such a lovely person." Stephanie noticed the use of past and present tense in the answer, it wasn't really surprising as this news must be devastating. "She didn't mention any problems at home?"

Nicole was incredulous at that, "You think this was Daniel? No, I don't believe it. Daniel loves Brie, you've never seen a happier couple than them."

Paul decided that it was time he asked a question of his own in case Stephanie missed it again, "Do you live alone Nicole?"

"No I live with my boyfriend John. I just told you we were both home last night."

Stephanie wrote this down but she needed a surname, "Right, sorry. John?" Nicole clarified, "John Cena." Stephanie wrote down the surname, "We'll need to speak with him too."

"John did not kill my sister!" There was real anger beginning to appear now so Stephanie explained calmly, "We have to speak to everyone who would have been in a position to be welcomed into Brie's home and asked to share a cup of coffee with her. As I already explained it appears that the perpetrator was someone that Brie knew."

Nicole mumbled, "I don't know what to say. I'm going to be sick."

"Where can we contact John?" This time it was Paul who asked the question.

Nicole wiped her eyes with the handkerchief again, "He's a cab driver, he could be anywhere. Come to our place tonight and he will be home."

Paul assured her, "That won't be necessary, we'll get down to the cab company. Which one does he work for?" Nicole told him and Stephanie said, "If you think of anything else then get in contact with the station. Oh, I need your date of birth please for our file."

Nicole confirmed it and Stephanie wrote it down. As she did so she thought that it looked familiar and she flicked back through her notepad, "You and Brie are twins?"

Nicole's voice was distant, "Yeah, and now she's dead." Stephanie was unsure how to reply to that so she said the only thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry for your loss. We may need to speak with you again."

"Okay."

Paul turned and walked back through the door into the shop and as Stephanie followed she saw that there were still no customers. She had detected nothing from Daniel or from Nicole that rang alarm bells that they could be lying. Both of them had only displayed horror and grief and then anger at the suggestion that they or their loved ones could be suspects. It was very interesting. As they walked back past the counter the shop owner asked, "Everything okay?"

Paul ignored him as he walked towards the exit so Stephanie answered, "Nicole's sister is dead, you might want to give her the rest of the day off." As she exited the shop she heard a faint, "Oh god." Once outside she got back into the car and asked Paul, "What do you think?"

"It's early but I like her for this. Easy access to drugs, any number of possible motives, would be trusted by the victim. Let's go see if the boyfriend confirms the alibi."


End file.
